


Child of Magic

by Angrykarin666



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, chosen child harry potter, harry potter is a digidestined, pairings added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Through some strange twist of fate Holly Potter ends up going with her relatives on their trip to Japan and finds herself in the middle of an adventure unlike any other. How will a single young witch change the course of this story? Who knows. But one thing's for sure...It's certainly going to be magical.





	1. Episode 0: Before the Storm

It was through a strange and unusual turn of events that Holly Potter came to be where she was now. Here being on vacation with her relatives in Japan.

After tripping over one of her numerous cats Holly's usual minder, old Mrs.Figg, had broken her leg and was unable to watch her. Through his work Uncle Vernon had received a free vacation to Japan, which the family couldn't afford to turn down due to their pride in their public image (the same reason they couldn't leave Holly alone to mind herself), so for once in her short and mostly miserable life the raven haired girl got to join them. It was clear that the Dursleys were unhappy with this, but quickly it gave her Uncle an idea - one that his wife was more than happy to agree with.

"Get up you lazy girl and gather your things!" Aunt Petunia yelled, a scowl on her horse-like face. The smaller than average bespectacled girl complied with the woman's demand, knowing better than to test her relatives' patience - lest she receive a (usually painful) punishment. 

She'd packed her small ratty backpack (which was once Dudleys before he got a new one), filling it mainly with the few clothes she had (which were all Dudleys' hand me downs as well) and a few knickknacks she'd managed to gather along their journey. There were a collection of snacks and mints she swiped off the plane from the nice stewardess, along with a collection of books and lessons on tape to learn japanese (both writing and spoken) that the kindly old businessman sitting next to her on the plane offered her when he caught her struggling to teach herself from a worn english-japanese dictionary she'd pilfered from the local library when she heard about the Dursleys' trip a month ago. She felt a little bad about stealing, but given how mean the librarian there was to all the children who visit (but especially her) it didn't last long.

Holly doubts that Ms. Sharpe even noticed it's gone, given how hard it was for the girl to find it in the first place.

The raven haired girl even added a plush deer fawn that looked as though it was once a bright blue, but was now a pale blueish-grey, and a maroon hooded cloak with a silver crescent moon shaped clip to hold it closed that she'd swiped from a box of garbage on the walk to their hotel and hidden quickly to avoid her relatives taking it from her. The deer was cute and strangely nostalgic, Holly naming him Prongs - though she isn't sure why that name seemed so fitting. And the cloak looked a bit like a piece of an old halloween costume for a witch or vampire, both of which her Aunt would hate if she found out about it... So Holly made sure her relatives didn't find out about it.

"I've done what you asked Aunt Petunia." Holly said timidly as she put on her backpack, looking down at her feet under the woman's shrewd eyes. Sniffing the blonde slipped on her shoes "Come along then. You're going to camp for the rest of the holiday, so you don't ruin it for us with your freakishness!"

Going to camp? Her?! 

Holly was excited, though she didn't show it as they took a taxi to their destination. She knew that if her relatives suspected she was looking forward to it they would change their minds, if only to spite her. And she so wanted to go to this camp!

Aunt Petunia looked oddly happy to see her leave as she got onto the bus, leaving as soon as the 10 year old had gotten on board. Awkwardly the raven moved to sit at the very back of the bus, brushing off the woman's behavior as being glad that she wouldn't be around for a while. The feeling was mutual. Taking out her books and tape player from the businessman Holly got to work on her japanese lessons. She had gotten a few pages into the book, leaving the tapes for the actual drive, when someone claimed the seat next to her.

It was a boy a little taller than herself with spiky red hair and dark eyes that seemed about her age. He was dressed in an orange button up and olive green shorts that looked baggy on him - but nowhere near as baggy as the dark grey t-shirt Holly was wearing like a dress. He flashed a quick smile at her, introducing himself as "Izumi Koushirou" and holding out a gloved hand. Shaking it the girl replied with a shy smile "Potter Holly." remembering that in Japanese culture you say your surname first. Introductions done the pair sat in silence, Koushirou doing something on the laptop he pulled out of his bag while Holly returned to teaching herself the boy's language.

Were they friends now? Is this how you make friends? Holly didn't know for sure, but she hoped so. 

She's always wanted a friend.

\-----

As he walked onto the bus Koushirou held in a groan. Most free seats he saw were taken by children significantly louder and rowdier than himself. Except for Taichi and that moody looking blonde next to him, but that would be a tight fit and he knew better than to trust the brunette near his laptop. Moving further down the aisle a raven black birds-nest caught his eye in the back corner, which as he grew closer he noticed belonged to a girl with big round glasses that was wearing a very unflattering t-shirt that looked like it belonged to a grown man once re-purposed into a dress.

While it was dark grey in color the redhead got the feeling that it used to be black once. 

Sitting next to her on the seat Koushirou held out his hand and introduced himself, earning a reply of "Potter Holly" in a quiet but sweet voice. As he looked at her face the boy noticed her foreign features to match the English name, and the odd lightning-shaped scar on her brow, his favorite feature being her eyes. They were easily the most brilliant shade of green he'd ever seen.

While Potter returned to her book, putting on her headphones to listen to something as she did. Koushirou recognized the book as one that teaches foreigners Japanese and got an idea, pulling out his laptop. Opening the language program he installed to better teach himself for school the redhead started working on his English, hoping to bridge the gaps in him and his new friend's ability to speak to each other. The genius smiled as he glanced briefly at the shorter girl next to him. 

Hopefully she wants to be his friend, she seems nice.

The rest of the journey to the campground, for these two at least, passed in relative silence.

 


	2. Episode 1: Adrift? The Island of Adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp is going well for Holly, who has made friends with Koushirou and a few other kids there, when something strange happens. She and 7 others find themselves lost in a strange place called the Digital World.

Camp was a strange but fun experience for Holly, easily one of the best of her life. She and Koushirou, the boy who sat with her on the bus, were in fact friends. She'd asked - in heavily accented Japanese - and gotten an affirmative reply from him in equally accented English that made her feel warm inside. This entire time she'd spent learning how to talk with him he was doing the same. 

It was a level of kindness she was completely unused to but loved.

Holly would have shared her tent with a pair of older girls, Takenouchi Sora and Tachikawa Mimi. Sora was an orange haired girl with brown eyes that spoke no english, but her tomboyish interests and personality made her easier to get along with. While Mimi was a brown eyed girl with wavy light brown hair that spoke English, but was a peppy girly-girl who sometimes intimidated Holly a bit. But the raven was changed to a larger tent with 3 boys instead when one of the older boys in it noticed her discomfort with Mimi's blunt nature and lack of boundaries. 

Holly would be lying if she said she didn't prefer rooming with Taichi, Yamato, and Takeru. 

Yagami Taichi had spiky brown hair that was almost as messy as Holly's was and wore goggles and a blue headband to keep it out of his face. He was friendly and sporty, like both girls she'd met, but respected her boundaries far better. While her japanese wasn't perfect Holly did understand that Taichi's younger sister didn't get to come to camp because she was sick, and that the older boy both missed her and saw a lot of similarities between Holly and his sister Hikari. 

Ishida Yamato is a serious looking blonde who mostly stays quiet aside from looking after his younger brother Takeru, their other roommate, and Holly or playing his harmonica. Of all the people here, aside from Koushirou, he is the one who understands her needs best - especially her need for space. The raven will often find both his deep blue eyes and Taichi's dark brown on her to check how she's doing throughout the day. 

The green eyed girl is pretty sure this is what having an older brother feels like, since they do the same thing to Takeru, and she finds herself enjoying it.

And then there's Takaishi Takeru. Despite being 2 years younger than her the blonde's the same height and size as Holly, a fact that has the raven sighing and the older boys concerned once they hear her age. Not that Holly notices the pairs' shared looks and whispered conversations about it when she's off with Koushirou or fooling around with Takeru. Takeru's bright green attire and playful nature are refreshing for her, something she never got to experience herself and is happy to indulge with the younger boy. When he looks up at her with excited blue eyes one day and asks "Wanna play Holly-nee-chan?" the raven feels something tighten in her chest, her green eyes misty with tears she holds back.

"S-sure!"

It was then that something strange happened. A freak blizzard... In the middle of summer!

 

\-----

 

As they took shelter from the storm in a temple Holly had sat with Koushirou, watching as he tried to get his laptop's internet connection or his satellite phone to work. Neither did no matter what the redhead tried, so eventually the pair started to chat to each other to practice and correct each others' new language skills. The raven's Japanese was improving even more rapidly with the help and practice than the computer genius' grasp of English - despite him having taken the language in school for much longer.

Eventually the howling winds of the storm eased up, prompting Taichi to open the door and check if the storm had really left already. It did, leaving the area coated in a blanket of pristine white snow. "It finally stopped." The brunette stated with a smile as he left to play in the snow, followed immediately by an excited Takeru and worried Yamato.

"Snow! This is so awesome!"

"Hey, Takeru, be careful!"

The others trailed out gradually afterwards, each giving their own comments about the unusual situation they'd found themselves in, until only Holly and Koushirou were left. The redhead hummed thoughtfully as he tried to connect to anywhere with his electronics again, dark eyes fixing the almost taunting 'No Signal' signs on both devices with open perplexion. "Not good. I thought i'd manage to get even a poor connection once the storm stopped..."

The green eyed girl smiled fondly at her friend as she grabbed his arm, pointing to the still open door. "You can always try again later. Come on, I want to join the others." 

After gather up his things and both slipping their bags on the pair left. They did just in time to see the oddest sight of all, beautiful though it was. An aurora borealis way too far from either of the poles and during the day.

"Beautiful!" Mimi cooed, Holly internally agreeing with her. "It's so romantic!"

Everyone's awe turned to curiosity when Koushirou pointed out how out of place the phenomena was. An aurora in Japan should be impossible, or at the very least extremely improbable. Especially appearing at this time of day!

"We should get back to camp where the adults are..." Jou reminded, Yamato agreeing with him immediately. "Yeah. It wouldn't be cool if we got sick." No one missed the way he glanced at his younger brother next to him or Holly where she stood a bit further ahead of him as he spoke. Before they could move however something even stranger happened, a strange swirling in the aurora spitting out 8 glowing balls of light at all of them that had the children ducking for cover.

A meteor shower?!

No, not really. And that was perhaps the strangest thing of all. The meteors turned out to be, after floating out of their impact craters at each child's feet and being swiped from the air in front of their noses, oddly shaped devices that reminded Holly of her cousin's shortly lived tamagochi. And once everyone had grabbed their respective device, staring down at them with bafflement, a freak tsunami came and washed them all away to parts unknown. 

_'What on Earth is going on?!'_ was all that Holly managed to think before she and her friends were whisked away, blacking out.

 

\-----

 

When Holly came to she was in a strange place, the others nowhere to be seen and her clothes completely dry. It looked as though she was in a tropical jungle, which she was almost certain didn't grow anywhere near Japan, and one that was filled with unusually vibrantly colored flora at that. An odd pixel-like fog that reminded the girl of the settings she'd seen in Dudley's video games took over the place, thicker in some places than others.

How bizarre...

As the tiny raven haired girl wondered how she was going to find the others, walking aimlessly through the bush in search of them, she came across a creature about her size stumbling and injured. The creature was purple and coated in short fur, like one of the many cats she'd seen at Ms. Figgs' house, with a white patch on its face and a sharp toothed yellow "smiley face" pattern on its stomach. It had catlike eyes the same luminous green as her own that fixed her with a look that was half shocked - half elated, a long tail with an arrow-shaped tip that lifted from its drooped position to wag like a dog's, and a pair of long ears that curved to resemble horns.

It almost looked like a cute, toddler version of what the telly always said demons look like.

"H-Holly?" he - for his voice was decidedly male - said in disbelief, green eyes tearing up. "You're really here?" The purple creature fidgeted with the red cloth he held in his matching colored gloved hands as she approached curiously. Seeing the numerous injuries and scars littering his form had erased any trepidation the girl had as she'd hurried up to the strange demon-like creature that knew her name. "Are you ok?" she asked, touching him gently on his shoulder and sighing in relief when - upon the contact - his injuries healed as if by magic.

"I am now." the creature replied with a smile, weak but sincere in a way that reminded Holly of her own. "I'm Impmon, your partner, and i've been waiting for you for a long time."

Holly mulled that nugget of information over as she watched Impmon tie the cloth in his hands, a bandana apparently, around his neck. "My partner? Are... Are you sure it's me you've been waiting for?" she asked nervously, feeling her heart warm a bit at the imp's nod and matter of fact "That device in your hand is proof of that."

Returning the creature's smile with one of her own the raven stated "Well... I guess you're helping me find my friends then?"

Impmon bowed his head respectfully, a smile on his fang filled mouth that his human partner found adorable, "Wherever you choose to go I will gladly follow." Holly didn't know how to respond to that, so she decided not to. Together the pair resumed their wandering, searching for the other 7 human children. They, thankfully, didn't have to search for long.

"Ah! Holly-nee!" came the excited and familiar voice of Takeru, who tacked her in a hug shortly after he and his elder brother stepped out of the foliage in front of her. Both also had a uniquely shaped creature of their own in tow, their own smaller than Impmon was. The tension and worry in the elder blonde's body seemed to bleed away upon sight of her safe and embracing his similarly sized to herself brother back. "Yamato! Takeru! It's good to see you!"

Pulling out of the hug Holly glanced down at the tiny, pale peach skinned creature that was glancing at Impmon warily from behind the younger boy's leg with narrowed dark eyes and long wavy ears pinned back. "So what's your friends' names? Mine's Impmon, he's my partner."

At her introduction of the violet furred, larger creature the one by Takeru's feet relaxes and chirps cheerfully "I'm Tokomon, Takeru's partner!"

Yamato ruffled Holly's bird's nest fondly with his free hand, the other holding his own partner under his arm like a football. "This here is Tsunomon." he states, motioning to the orange creature with the large grey horn growing from the top of its head. Tsunomon's pale cream mask, very similar to Impmon's white one, and friendly red eyes were set in the catlike face that took up the round face that made up its body were really really cute.

Almost as cute as her own partner.

"Do you think the others have partners too?" the raven asked the taller blonde as they all resumed their search for the others together. Yamato nodded, eyes scanning for potential danger as he did "I think so, but only one way to be sure."

Not too long into their walk Tokomon sped off, Takeru in close pursuit after the tiny creatures call to follow. Chasing after the pair the two older children and their partners found themselves reunited with most of the others, all of with had partners of their own. "Koushirou!" Holly cried as she ran over to her first and best friend with a beaming smile on her face, pulling the boy in question into a hug. Impmon watched the exchange nervously, rubbing his arm and looking away when the other humans and their partners stared at him. 

Noticing his shy behavior the purple furred imp's partner ran over to him and pulled him over, latching onto his arm gently. "Guys, this is my partner Impmon. He's really polite. Impmon, these are my friends; Koushirou, Sora, Taichi, Jou, and you've already met Takeru and Yamato."

Impmon blinked eyes just as green as Holly's before bowing formally with a sincere "It's nice to meet you all."

Taichi snorted fondly "You weren't kidding about him being polite! I'm Taichi, and my partner's Koromon." The pink ball in question at the brunette's feet grinned as he greeted the taller creature with a friendly "Yo!"

Koushirou's partner, Motimon, who was shaped a lot like those sheet ghosts Holly saw around Halloween was also pink. As was Sora's partner Pyokomon, who was a darker shaded sphere with a vibrantly blue flower blooming from the top of her head. Jou's partner Pukamon however was grey with a tuft of fiery orange hair growing from his head and resembled a pterosaur, floating around the spectacled boy playfully.

Glancing around the group again had Holly asking "Where's Mimi?"

As if summoned by her words the familiar shriek of the girl in question echoed through the trees from across a nearby field. The group saw Mimi running with a small, green creature that looked like a sprouting plant in an attempt to escape a massive red beetle with sharp teeth and massive pincers. "Mimi!" Holly yelled, running forward to try and help the older girl instinctually, earning shouts from the others. Upon reaching the brunette both girls froze, the younger realizing she had no clue how to help against the massive insect that was almost upon them. 

Just as Kuwagamon, as Taichi and the others who'd seen it before had called it on sight, was about to reach them Impmon charged in front of them. "Night of Fire!" he yelled, pelting the monstrous bug with balls of fire right in his face. Kuwagamon shrieked and veered away, slamming face first into some trees nearby with enough force to shake the ground.

Grabbing his partner's hand the violet imp called to the others "Run! That won't keep him down for long!"

Complying the group of digimon, as they had introduced themselves as earlier, and human children ran for it. The group panicked however when they'd managed to get themselves trapped on a cliff in the process, the massive predatory insect closing in on them.

Emboldened by the drive to protect the children they're partners to the digimon, despite being completely outmatched, charged. The bubbles and fireballs did little against the larger and more vicious monster however, who knocked them back to the ground in front of the humans. Calling to their partners the children stared at them with open worry, pulling the injured digimon into their arms to try and protect them.

The smaller digimon didn't give up at their defeat however. If anything it made them more intent on attacking the threat to their partners, Kuwagamon. But this time when they charged something amazing happened, spurred into life by the bonds between human and digimon the devices each child held glowed and enveloped the charging monsters in beams of light. In the glow of this light the digimon evolved into new, stronger forms.

Koromon became Agumon, a child sized yellow dinosaur with bright green eyes.

Tsunomon became Gabumon, a yellow reptilian digimon wearing a striped blue pelt that made him look more like a dog that had a unicorn-like horn growing from his forehead and had friendly looking red eyes.

Pyokomon became Biyomon, a pink and blue birdlike creature with sky blue eyes.

Mimi's partner Tanemon became Palmon, a green humanoid plant creature with a pink flower growing from the top of her head and dark green eyes.

Pukamon became Gomamon, a white and purple furred seal-like creature with a bright orange mohawk and impish light green eyes.

Tokomon became Patamon, a similarly shaped to his prior form orange and cream skinned monster with bat-like wings in place of ears and large blue eyes. 

Motimon became Tentomon, a child-sized red and grey insectoid monster with bright yellow antennae and bug-like green eyes. He looked vaguely like a spiky ladybug.

And Impmon became Wizardmon, changing from his demon-like prior form to a human looking man with greyish blue skin, pointed ears, long golden brown hair tied in a low ponytail, and the same catlike green eyes wearing cream, red, and navy blue wizarding attire - complete with pointed hat, moon and skull accessories, and a sun shaped staff he now held in his gloved hands. 

The changed partner digimon continued their charge, each firing a new and much more powerful attack than before. The last attack, Wizardmon's "Thunder Ball", sent Kuwagamon crashing to the ground with a mighty thud. As their opponent lay defeated the evolved digimon ran to their partners cheerfully, embracing their respective children and preening about their changed looks.

Holly, whose partner looked far shyer about his appearance, tackled him in her excitement. "You really are the perfect partner for me..." she muttered quietly with an almost sad tone, leaving her pointy eared partner and Gabumon - who was close enough to the pair to barely hear it - as both the only ones to hear it and more than a little confused. Before the human-looking digimon could respond the angry chattering of Kuwagamon caught everyone's attention; he'd not been defeated after all!

Shrieking angrily the insectoid monster aimed to plunge his pincers into the raven haired girl and her cloaked digimon, landing in the ground before the pair instead when Holly raised her hands and a glowing, nigh invisible blue barrier appeared between her and Kuwagamon. The shimmering shield vanished once the girl moved her hands, staring at them in shock. 

"What was-" Sora's question was cut off when the ground of the cliff crumbled from where Kuwagamon's pincers gouged into the earth, causing the children and their partners to plummet to the river below. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!
> 
> These will be largely following the episodes of the show (Japanese version, though I do love the english dub) with the changes that Holly and Wizardmon bring. And yes, her Wizardmon is the same one that worked for Vamdemon (Myotismon). That will be explained later, don't worry.
> 
> Hope you guys are liking this so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Book 1: Digital Adventure 01 by Pokemonever1994 and Digital Magic by EmeraldFalcon.
> 
> I decided to make Harry a girl in this to balance out the genders a bit more. (While digimon has more female mcs than most shows the boys still outnumber them 2-3 to one in all seasons.)


End file.
